Harry Potter en de Drank der Bloeden
by Rich Roy
Summary: Het gaat over HP die aan zijn 5e jaar op Zweinstein begint, Harry's vrienden zijn allemaal in gevaar en er gebeuren vreemde dingen op Zweinstein. Dit is een verhaal wat ik heb geschreven voor boek 5 uit kwam en dit is dus eigenlijk een alternatief boek 5.
1. Hoofdstuk 1: Het raadsel

Hoofdstuk 1  
Het raadsel

Het was donker in de Ligusterlaan, een kille wind woedde door de straat.   
Harry Potter lag in zijn bed, hij hoopte op een wonder.  
Waarom zou je denken, om daar achter te komen moeten we terug in de tijd, naar de eerste week nadat Harry terug van Zweinstein (de hogeschool voor hekserij en hocuspocus) kwam voor weer een verschikkelijke vakantie bij de Duffelingen.

'Harry!'  
Het was weer eens zover Dirk Harrys vette neefje, had zijn geklutste eieren op de grond gegooid omdat hij gefrustreerd achter een nieuw computer spel zat.  
'HARRY', schreeuwde Dirk en hij gooide het computer spel tegen de muur.  
'Jij weer he Harry altijd jij'.   
'Waarom gaf je mij een schop onder de tafel?'  
Harry keek Dirk verbaast aan en zag aan zijn ogen dat hij weer eens glunderde van genot.  
Oom Herman keek Harry verbauwereerd aan, 'wat heefd dit te betekenen Harry?'  
'Niks' zei Harry.  
'Nee niks dat is het juiste woord', zei oom Herman.  
'Je gaf mijn Dirkmans gewoon een schop omdat jij geen dure aparatuur van je vader zou krijgen', 'simpelweg omdat hij jou niet wou'.  
'Hij liet je niet voor niets stikken'.  
Harry hield het niet meer en begon als een tirade tegen oom Herman te schreeuwen.  
'Als ik nu niet verplicht was niet te toveren had ik u opgeblazen met de gruizelvloek!'  
Met een laatste blik op Dirk die luid zat te grinniken stormde hij naar boven.

Nadat Harry de hele dag op bed had gelegen na denkend over wat hij gezegt had kreeg hij uiteindelijk de moed om naar beneden te gaan voor het eten.  
Toen oom Herman Harry zag kreeg hij een eigenaardige blik in zijn ogen.  
'Als jij mij zonodig op wil blazen doe dat dan maar', 'alleen heb jij dan geen onderdak meer en dan word je van die lompe school van je af getrapt'.  
Hoe graag Harry had willen zeggen dat hij oom Herman liever dood dan levend had, hij hield zich in.

Die avond lag Harry in zijn bed toen er opeens op het raam werd getikt.   
Harry keek uit het raam en zag een vaag gezicht voor het raam zweven.  
Even twijfelde hij maar toen deed hij het raam open.  
Het was niemand minder dan Hermelien Griffel, een van Harrys beste vrienden op Zweinstein.  
Op een splinternieuwe bezemsteel vloog ze de kamer in en viel met een luide bonk op de grond.  
'Kijk uit', fluisterde Harry, 'straks horen de Duffelingen je nog'.  
Harry keek verbaast naar Hermelien en toen naar de bezemsteel, 'wat doe je hier?', vroeg hij.  
'Ik kom je dit laten zien', zei ze.  
'Ik kon het niet per post versturen omdat ik bang was dat het dan in verkeerde handen zou vallen'.  
Harry keek naar het rafelige stuk perkament dat Hermelien hem in zijn handen duwde.  
Het was een vreemd soort formule die alleen maar uit rare streepjes en haakjes bestond.  
'Wat is dat?', vroeg Harry.  
'Dat is spijker schrift', zei Hermelien.  
'Ik weet niet wat er staat maar het zat tussen een oud toverdrank boek'.  
'Hou jij dit exemplaar maar Harry ik heb al een copie gemaakt voor mezelf'.  
'Maar wat moet ik ermee?' vroeg Harry.  
'Ontcijferen', zei Hermelien.   
'ONTCIJFEREN', 'ik wist nog niet eens wat voor schrift het was laatstaan hoe ik het moet ontcijferen'.  
'Hier gebruik dit boekje', Hermelien pakte een bruin boekje met het opschrift "leer der oude runnen nivau 1".  
Met een raar laatste handgebaartje vloog Hermelien snel het raam weer uit en verdween in de duisternis.

De rest van de week heeft Harry zich alleen maar bezig gehouden met het perkament.  
Waarom wou Hermelien dat hij het ontcijferden wat is er zo belangrijk aan dat perkament, wat zou er op staan dat Hermelien zo graag wou weten?  
Iedere nacht lag Harry in zijn bed starend naar het perkament, en steeds weer het boekje erbij pakken en kijken wat dit rare tekentje nou weer betekende.  
Eindelijk een week later wist Harry met veel moeite het eerste woord te ontcijferen "voeg" stond er.  
Wat een raar woord voor een titel dacht hij, hij bekeek de tekst beter en zag toen dat er geen rare tekentjes meer boven de eerste zin stonden, dit betekende dat de tekst dus eigenlijk geen titel had.  
Opeens kwam er iemand Harrys kamer binnen, het was oom Herman.  
'Nu ben je erbij jongen', 'wat ben je aan het doen'.   
Oom Herman trok Harrys dekens weg en ontbloote het vel perkament dat Harry stevig in zijn handen had.  
'Geef hier', zei oom Herman en scheurde het perkament doormidden.  
'NEE!', schreeuwde Harry.   
'Dit zal je leren', zei oom Herman.  
En hij liep met een paars hoofd van woede de kamer uit en liet een bedroefde Harry achter.

En daar lag hij dan in zijn bed hopend op een wonder.  
Hij wou dat de rol perkament op magische wijze weer heel werd.  
Maar aangezien hij niet mocht toveren in de vakantie kon hij ook het vel perkament niet maken.  
Hedwig zat in haar kooi zacht snerpende geluidjes te maken en Harry dacht dat het tijd werd om te vertellen aan Hermelien wat er gebeurt was.  
Hij schreef in de brief dat oom Herman het perkament had verscheurd en dat de stukjes zo klein waren dat hij ze onmogelijk allemaal nog zou kunnen vinden.  
Harry wist dat Hermelien een copie had van het perkament, dus hij schreef ook nog in de brief of hij ook een copie kon krijgen.  
Want wat er op het perkament stond is nogsteeds een raadsel.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2: De schrik van Harry

Hoofdstuk 2  
De schrik van Harry

De volgende dag werd Harry ruw gewekt door tante Petunia.  
'Word wakker Harry', 'word wakker mislukeling'.  
Harry ging gapend overeind zitten en zag hoe tante Petunia de overgebleven stukjes van het perkament bij elkaar veegde.  
'Kom je bed uit', 'NU', zei tante Petunia.  
'Kleed je aan en ga naar beneden', 'ik kom zo je ontbijt klaarmaken', 'nou wat sta je daar nog schiet op'.  
Toen Harry beneden kwam was het eerste wat hij zag Dirk die een dikke sandwich met ham en kaas opgevuld met pindakaas in zijn mond propte.   
Aan het gezicht van oom Herman te zien was hij nog steeds boos over het voorval van de avond ervoor (hij had namelijk nogsteeds een paarse neus).

Nadat Harry zijn armzalige ontbijt (wat uit een botterham met alleen maar boter en een half glaasje melk bestond) op had liep hij naar boven en zag hij vanuit de verte iets aan komen vliegen.  
Toen het gevaarte dichterbij kwam zag Harry wat het was, het was een zwerm uillen die over het huis heen vloog en overal paketjes neerstrooiden.  
Harry schrok zich dood en het was alsof hij aan de grond genageld was.  
Als de Duffelingen dit zagen, en ja hoor daar kwam oom Herman de trap op stormen en dit keer was zijn hoofd niet paars maar lijk bleek.   
'W..w..wat h..heeft dit t..t..te beteken.n.nen', zei hij.  
'Ik', wist Harry uit te brengen maar de rest van de woorden bleef steken in zijn keel.  
"KLANG", een van de paketjes was dwars door het raam heen gegaan en lag nu voor Harrys voeten.  
Hij wou het oprapen maar Dirk die hem te snel afwas pakte hem eerst.  
Hij scheurde het paarse papier van het pakje en keek wat er in zat.   
'Geef hier', zei Harry, en trok het uit Dirks handen.  
Op het doosje dat Dirk zojuist open had gemaakt stond "Tovertweelings Zuurballen".  
Onder het opschrift stond een foto van jawel Fred en George Wemel die eigenaardig naar Harry lachte.

De grap van Fred en George kwam Harry duur te staan.  
Tante Petunia was dit keer aan de beurt om een straf voor Harry te verzinnen waarbij zij natuurlijk weer rekening hield met de buren.  
'Jij gaat al die doosjes zoeken en daarna breng je ze hier', 'dan neem je ze mee naar de dichtsbijzijnde rivier waar je ze in dumpt'.  
Dirk had zoals gewoonlijk weer die eigenaardige grijns op zijn gezicht. En het enigste wat Harry kon doen was luisteren naar tante Petunia.  
'En je moet ook een nieuw raam halen bij Galdo de glasblazer', zei oom Herman.

Nadat Harry zijn straf had uitgezet liep hij aan het eind van de middag doodmoe naar boven.  
Hij ging op zijn bed zitten en dacht na over wat Hermelien zou zeggen over het perkament.  
Ineens hoorde Harry iets.  
"Tik tik tik", het was Hedwig ze was terug gekomen samen met een andere piepkleine uil, en dat was Koekoeroekus de uil van Ron Wemel, zijn beste vriend op Zweinstein.  
Harry deed het "nieuwe" raam open en liet Hedwig en Koe (zoals Ron hem noemde) binnen.  
Het kleine uiltje was helemaal door het dolle heen en begon als een gek om Harrys hoofd heen te vliegen.   
Uiteindelijk had hij koe tepakken en maakte hij het briefje van Ron los van de poot van Koe.  
stopte hem in de kooi van Hedwig en gaf hem een klein tikje op zijn kop.  
Harry maakte de brief van Ron open en las:

_Hoi Harry vond je de grap van Fred en George leuk, ik wel.  
Heb jij trouwens een leuke vakantie gehad, mijn vakantie is totnutoe erg saai.  
Percy is vertroken naar Roemenie, hij doet daar een verslag over het werk van Charly.  
Je kunt je wel voorstellen dat het nu erg saai is hier nu er geen mensen meer zijn om te plagen (geintje moest ik schrijven van Fred en George).  
Kom je ook naar Londen dan gaan we daar weer inkopen doen (ookal hoeven we geen nieuwe boeken voor dit jaar te hebben we kunnen gewoon even gezelig winkelen vind je ook niet) op de wegisweg,  
Totdan._

_Groetjes Ron_

Harry wist meteen wat hij moest doen, hij pakte zijn adelaarsveer die hij in zijn derde jaar van Hermelien had gehad en schreef een nieuwe brief aan Ron.

_He Ron ik vind het leuk om met jou mee te gaan naar de wegisweg ik zie je daar._

_Groetjes Harry_

Hij bond het briefje aan de poot van koe en gooide hem het raam uit.   
Toen viel zijn blik op Hedwig, zij had ook een brief bijzich.   
Hij haalde de brief van haar poot en las hardop voor:

_Lieve Harry kun je je die avond nog herinneren dat ik op die splinternieuwe hypermoderne bezem (die ik voor mijn verjaardag heb gekregen) naar jou toe kwam.  
Nou ik heb toen een grote fout begaan, maarliefst 16 dreuzels hebben mij gezien.  
Terwijl ik dacht dat mijn waanzichtspreuk die ik over mijzelf en de bezem had uitgesproken, toch goed werkte.  
Zodoende heb ik gisteren een bericht ontvangen dat ik van school ben geschorst._

Toen Harry dat las bleven de woorden spoken door zijn hoofd.  
Hermelien geschorst van school, onmogelijk dacht hij.  
Nadat Harry op adem was gekomen las hij verder.

_Help me Harry ik ben ten einde raad._

_Ps: heb je al wat kunnen ontcijferen._

_Met vriendelijke groet Hermelien._

Aan Hermeliens lelijke handschrift (dat anders altijd zo mooi en netjes was) kon Harry zien dat Hermelien behoorlijk overstuur was geweest.   
Bij de brief zat tevens een verfromelde copie van het rare perkament met het spijkerschrift erop.  
Harry dacht even na en pakte toen weer zijn adelaarsveer en een vel perkament.

_Ik zou nu nog niet weten wat ik zou kunnen doen, ik ben erg geschroken toen ik jou slechte nieuws hoorde, maar ik zal kijken of Ron een idee heeft, en als hij iets weet zeg ik dat.  
Ja ik heb wat kunnen ontcijferen, ookal is het alleen het woordje voeg.  
En trouwens Hermelien de tekst heefd geen titel, ik heb hem geprobeert te vinden maar volgensmij is de titel weggevallen._

_Groetjes Harry_

Nadat Harry de brief aan Hedwigs poot had gebonden en hem het raam uit loodste viel Harry neer op zijn bed, en zelfs zonder zijn kleren uit te doen viel hij in slaap.


	3. Hoofdstuk 3: De moord

Hoofdstuk 3  
De moord

De dagen verstreken en Harry zag het nieuwe schooljaar dichterbij komen.   
Een dag voor zijn verjaardag zat hij voor het raam en keek naar de helder blauwe lucht.  
Toen begon hij zich af te vragen, totnutoe had hij altijd geluk gehad.  
Op de een of de andere manier is het hem steeds weer gelukt weg te komen bij de Duffelingen, om op een onfortuinlijke manier toch weer op Zweinstein te belanden.  
Maar hoe zou het nu allemaal lopen?  
Harry keek weer uit het raam en zag tot zijn grote verbazing drie grote zwarte Cabrios (die volgens Harry te groot waren om van dreuzels te zijn) door de anders zo rustige Ligusterlaan rijden.  
Ze stopten vlak voor het huis van de Duffelingen, een van de portieren van de middelste auto ging open en er stapte een grote in mantel gehulde figuur uit.  
Hij liep naar de voordeur van het huis en belde aan.   
De voordeur van het huis ging open en hij hoorde tante Petunia een kreetje uitslaan.  
Harry ging naar beneden om te kijken wat er aan de hand was en zag tot zijn verbazing dat de man in mantel vriendelijk naar hem lachte en hem gebaarde om in de auto te stappen.   
Harry keek verward naar de man en toen naar de auto.  
Ineens vloog het portier weer open en stapte er nog iemand uit de auto.  
De man had een herfst bruine mantel om en hij had nogal een nors gezicht.  
Harry wist meteen wie het was, Het was de minister van toverkunst, Cornelis Droebel was zijn naam.  
'Schiet op Harry', zei Cornelis Droebel, 'stap in', 'je bent hier niet meer veilig'.   
'Maar mijn spullen dan', riep Harry.  
'Die neem ik wel mee', zei de man in de zwarte mantel.  
En even later reed Harry samen met Cornelis Droebel de Ligusterlaan uit.

'Waarom bent u mij zo rap weg gaan halen bij de Duffelingen', vroeg Harry aan Cornelis Droebel.  
'Ik euh', 'Harry ik moet je iest vertellen', zei Cornelis.  
'Ik heb niet voorniets steeds hem bij me', en hij wees naar de man met de mantel die voorin naast de chaufeur zat.  
'Je bent niet meer veilig bij de Duffelingen', 'de heer der duisternis is weer op oorlogs pad'.  
Eerst wist Harry niet precies wat Cornelis bedoelde.  
'Euh laten we het zo zeggen Harry', 'jeweetwel heeft weer iemand omgebracht', ging Droebel verder.  
'WAT!', zei Harry, 'Wie', 'ik bedoel wie heeft hij vermoord', zei Harry.  
'De leraar "leer der oude runen" op Zweinstein', zei Cornelis Droebel.

Nadat er een tijdje niets meer werd gezegt en Harry maar een beetje uit het raam keek naar het landschap dat steeds wilder werd, zei Cornelis Droebel.  
'Het ziet er naaruit dat we twee nieuwe docenten nodig hebben', 'een leraar "Verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten" en een leraar "leer der oude runen"'.  
Ookal kende Harry de leraar " leer der oude runen" niet, hij was toch geschroken dat er een leraar van Zweinstein was vermoord.  
Even later vroeg Harry aan Cornelis Droebel, 'waar brengt u mij naartoe'.  
'Je gaat met mij mee naar huis', zei Cornelis.  
'Morgen ga je naar de Wemels', 'maar vanacht blijf je bij mij'.

Even later stopte de auto en gebaarde de chaufeur dat ze uit konden stapen.  
Toen Harry uit de auto kwam was het eerste wat hij zag een reusachtige paal.  
'Dit is mijn kantoor', zei Cornelis, en hij wees op de gigantische paal (dat eigenlijk een mega groot kantoor gebouw bleek te zijn).  
'Woont u daar', vroeg Harry aan Cornelis.   
'Nee Harry ik werk daar zei Cornelis', 'mijn huis staat daar', en hij wees op een piepklein schatig huisje op een gras groene heuvel.

Na een wandeling van een half uur waren ze eindelijk bij het huis van Droebel (dat nu niet piepklein en schatig meer was).  
Cornelis Droebel ging hem voor naar de voordeur en opende die alsof hij de deur van een heiligdom opende.  
'Treed binnen Harry', zei Cornelis en hij ging zitten op een van de stoelen die tegen de muur van de gang stonden.  
'Breng jij Harry even naar zijn kamer', 'dan wacht ik ondertussen hier op hem', zei hij tegen de man met de mantel.

Nadat Harry zijn kamer (waar al zijn spullen al klaar stonden) had gezien.   
Ging hij weer naar beneden.  
Cornelis Droebel zat inmidels niet meer op de stoel in de gang maar was opgestaan om thee voor hem en Harry te zetten.  
Toen Cornelis de woonkamer inkwam vroeg hij aan Harry of het huis hem beviel.  
'Ja hoor', zei Harry, 'alleen had ik het wel iets groter verwacht'.  
De blik op Cornelis gezicht veranderden even maar toen keek hij weer normaal.  
Opeens stormde de man in de zwarte mantel de kamer binnen, 'er is post voor u meneer Droebel', zei hij.  
'O nee he niet weer Perkamentus toch', 'Harry ga jij maar naarboven', 'ik roep je wel voor het avond eten', zei Droebel haastig.

Om zes uur savonds hoorde Harry de vertrouwde stem van Cornelis droebel hem roepen.  
'Harry eten!', zei hij.  
Harry ging naar beneden en zag een prachtig netjes gedekte tafel vol met eten.  
'Kookt u dit allemaal zelf', vroeg Harry aan Droebel.  
'Nee Harry', 'dat doet mijn kok', zei Cornelis.  
Onder het eten kreeg Harry een idee, nu kon hij vragen of Hermelien weer terug mocht komen naar Zweinstein.  
Hij raapte al zijn moed bij elkaar en zei, 'meneer Droebel', 'ja', zei Cornelis.  
'Waarschijnlijk weet u wel dat Hermelien Griffel van school is gestuurd omdat zij op een bezemsteel vloog tijdens de vakantie'.  
'Ja dat is een ernstige zaak Harry', zei Cornelis.  
'Nou ik wou vragen of ze weer terug mocht komen op Zweinstein', zei Harry.  
Droebel verslikte zich even.  
'Het spijt me Potter maar dat is helaas ontoelaatbaar', 'ze heeft een strenge wet overtreden en daarvan moet ze de consequenties maar volgen'.

Na het eten vroeg Cornelis of Harry nog wat te drinken wou, 'ja graag', antwoorde Harry.  
'Wat wil je', 'Boterbier', 'Pompoensap of warme chocolademelk', vroeg Droebel.  
'Doe maar warme chocolademelk', zei Harry.  
Toen Cornelis de keuken in liep viel Harrys blik op een brief met het wapen van Zweinstein erop.  
Voorzichtig schoof Harry een eindje naar het tafeltje waar de brief op lag, en wist hem nog net te pakken voordat Droebel weer terug kwam.  
'Euh Harry', zei Cornelis, 'hoeveel schepen suiker wil jij in je chocolademelk'.   
'Drie', zei Harry, hij keek of Cornelis weg was en vouwde de brief toen open.

_Beste Cornelis  
Nu het steeds minder veilig begint te worden op Zweinstein wil ik je graag vragen of jij les zou willen komen geven op Zweinstein.  
We hebben al een nieuwe leerkracht die de plaats van docent "leer der oude runen" in beslag neemt, daarom wil ik je hierbij vragen of je wilt komen werken als leraar "Verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten".  
Stuur mij een uil als je in de wetenschap bent van wat je wilt gaan doen._

_Hoogachtend, Albus Perkamentus _

_Ps: hierbij wil ik onze ruzie in het niet verklaren._

Nogsteeds keek Harry laveloos naar de brief toen ineens Droebel de kamer weer binnen kwam.  
'Dus je hebt het gelezen', wist hij uit te brengen.   
Harry keek naar de brief (die hij zelfs nu nog in zijn handen hield) en toen naar Droebel, en zei toen.  
'En denkt u dat u de baan aanneemt of niet?'


	4. Hoofdstuk 4: Reunie met de Wemels

Hoofdstuk 4  
Reunie met de Wemels

Droebel liet het blad met de warme chocolade op de grond vallen.  
'Hoe durf je mij zo te beledigen', zei hij, 'en ja ik ga acoord met het voorstel', 'maar alleen om mijn trouw aan Albus te bewijzen'.  
'En nu snel naar boven ik heb nog andere dingen te regelen'.

Eenmaal boven zeeg Harry neer op zijn zachte bed.  
Wat was Droebel boos geweest op hem, bij nader inzien vond Harry wel dat hij daar een zekere reden voor had.  
Harry had iemand anders post gelezen, en dan ook nog eens gevraagd of hij acoort ging met het voorstel wat in de brief stond.  
Dom dom dom dacht Harry, maar nu wist hij in ieder geval wel dat Cornelis Droebel de nieuwe leraar "Verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten" werd.

De volgende dag werd Harry wakker en kreeg ineens een vreemd gevoel.   
Hij was jarig, hij rende naar beneden en zag Droebel op een van de stoelen in de gang zitten.  
'Waar wacht u op', vroeg Harry.   
'Ik wacht op de Wemels', zei Cornelis.  
'Komen ze niet met brandstof', vroeg Harry.  
'Nee', zei Droebel 'ze komen met gewonen Dreuzel autos want mevrouw Wemel had geen brandstof meer'.  
'Dat spul is zo duur tegenwoordig', zei Cornelis tegen Harry.

Een uur later waren de Wemels er nogsteeds niet en werd Droebel een beetje ongeduldig.  
'Waarom blijven ze zo lang weg', vroeg Harry.   
'Als ik dat wist', zei Cornelis.  
Op dat moment werd er op de voordeur geklopt, Bonk bonk bonk.  
'Ah daar zul je ze hebben'.   
Het was de man met de zwarte mantel weer.  
'Dave wat doe je hier', vroeg Droebel verbaast.  
'Ik heb heel slecht nieuws', zei Dave, 'een van de autos van het ministerie is verongelukt'.  
'Wat wie wie wat bedoel je', zei Droebel.  
'Ik bedoel', begon Dave weer, 'dat de Wemels een ernstig auto ongeluk hebben gehad'.  
Toen Harry dat hoorde leek het of hij werd geraakt door een peinlijke vloek.  
'Totvooralsnog hebben ze geluk gehad', zei Dave, 'er is niemand overleden', 'alleen ligt hun jongste zoon in critieke toestand'.  
'Hoe bedoel je?'  
Vroeg cornelis aan Dave, 'het is toch niet zo moeilijk om een paar bot breuken te genezen'.  
'Een paar bot breuken schreeuwde Dave!'  
'Het is geen bot breuk meneer', zei Dave, 'hij heeft zeer ernstig hersenletsel aan het ongeluk overgehouden'.  
'Hij kan dit jaar niet naar Zweinstein'.   
Cornelis zeeg neer op de grond, 'ik kan me zo toch niet meer vertonen', 'en vooral niet meer op Zweinstein', zei hij.  
Harry keek nogsteeds verbaast en hij was ook niet meer van zijn plaats te krijgen, totdat hij besefte dat hij het ditjaar alleen moest doorbrengen op Zweinstein.

Die dag was Harrys ergste verjaardag van zijn leven geweest.  
Gelukkig werden de wonden een beetje verzacht toen die avond nog de Wemels (zonder Ron) even langskwamen om Harry gedag te zeggen.  
Harry had nognooit gehuilt maar toen kon hij wel janken.  
Toen Harry mevrouw Wemel met knalrode ogen zag, en meneer Wemel hysterisch kriebelend aan zijn haar, schrok Harry zich dood.  
Fred en George liepen er als een dood hoopje bij en Ginny was volgens Harry nog amper in leven.  
'Waar is Percy?' vroeg Harry na een tijdje aan meneer Wemel.  
'Is hij nogsteeds in Roemenie'.  
'Nee maar oh euh ja waar is hij nu eigenlijk George', vroeg meneer Wemel aan George.   
'Hij is naar zijn kantoor', zei George boos.  
'Hoe kon hij weggaan', zei mevrouw Wemel en barste in tranen uit.  
'Stil maar Molly', 'stil maar', begon meneer Wemel.  
'Ik snap niet waarvoor die jongen nu nog naar het ministerie moet'.  
'Hij weet immers hoe moeilijk wij het ermee hebben', zei hij.  
'Ik haat dreuzel autos', zei Ginny 'ik haat ze!'  
Er werd op de deur geklopt, het was Percy.  
'Waarom ben je niet op het kantoor Percy', zei Fred, 'je vind het daar toch zo leuk'.  
'Ik heb die smoes alleen maar gebruikt om naar Ron te kunnen gaan', 'en dat was de ergste beslising die ik ooit heb genomen'.  
'Ik heb hem gezien moeder', zei hij tegen mevrouw Wemel.  
'Hij is meer dood dan levend'.  
'Hoe durf je', zei meneer Wemel.  
'Hoe durf je je moeder dat te zeggen'.  
'Nee', begon mevrouw Wemel, 'toen ik hem voor het laatst zag was het al zo'.  
Droebel begon zich in het gesprek te mengen, en zei, 'ik weet niet of het jullie iets uitmaakt', begon hij blij, 'maar ik word leraar "Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunten"'.  
'Wat kan ons dat nou schelen minister!' Schreeuwde Percy.  
Toen Droebel dat hoorde was de ramp niet meer te overzien, 'je bent ontslagen!' schreeuwde hij.  
'Onee wat heb ik gedaan', zei Droebel ineens, 'ik neem het terug', zei hij.  
'Nee laat maar', zei Percy. 'Ik wil u nooit meer zien', en hij rende het huis uit.

Toen Harry die avond in zijn bed (nogsteeds bij Cornelis Droebel omdat het te moeilijk was voor de Wemels om Harry in huis te nemen) lag wist Harry niet meer wat hij moest doen.  
Het ergste wat Harry kon overkomen is gebeurd, hij zou nu zonder vrienden op Zweinstein zitten en dat maakt het alleen maar makkelijker voor Voldemort om hem te vermoorden.  
Wat moest hij nu doen en hij begon te huilen, uiteindelijk viel hij inslaap en begon hij te dromen over een "gelukkig" leven op Zweinstein.  
Ookal was dit dan de ergste verjaardag van Harrys leven geweest, zonder hoop zou hij nergens meer komen.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5: Terug naar Zweinstein

Hoofdstuk 5  
Terug naar Zweinstein

De laatste week van de vakantie was niet bepaalt de leukste.  
Harry was nogsteeds bij Cornelis Droebel die bijna niets meer zei tegen hem.  
Op de laatste dag van de vakantie vertrok Harry samen met Droebel naar Londen om daar de Zweinstein expres te nemen naar Zweinstein.  
'Ik ben alleen maar leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten geworden om mijn trouw aan Albus te bewijzen', had Cornelis de hele middag gezegt.

Tegen de avond zat Harry in de trein starend uit het raam naar het prachtige landschap.  
Plotseling keerde Droebel (die tegenover Harry zat) zich tot hem, 'ik denk dat je dit maar eens moet lezen', zei hij en hij gaf de krant aan Harry waar het nieuws van de Wemels al instond:

_Zoon arthur Wemel loopt ernstig hersenletsel op na ongeluk._

_De 15 jarige Ron Wemel zoon van Arthur Wemel het hoofd van de afdeling "misbruik preventie van dreuzel voorwerpen" op het ministerie van toverkunst, heeft na een ongeluk met een dreuzel auto ernstig hersenletsel opgelopen. Vermoed word dat de jongen blijvende schade zal overhouden aan het ongeluk. Een ding is in iedergeval zeker, hij zal dit jaar waarschijnlijk niet meer terug gaan naar Zweinstein._

Harry keek bedroeft naar de krant toen opeens zijn oog op een bericht viel helemaal onderaan de pagina:

_Vermist:_

_Hermelien Griffel  
1,67 meter  
bruin haar, bruine ogen_

_Laatst gezien: Hermelien Griffel, ook wel bekend als het meisje dat 2 weken geleden is geschorst van Zweinstein omdat zij midden in de nacht rondvloog op een bezemsteel, en toen is gezien door maarliefst zestien dreuzels. Is sinds vorige week vermist zij is voor het laatst gezien op de wegisweg in een zwart gewaad en een paar zwarte schoenen. Als u tips heeft stuur dan een uil naar de redactie van de ochtendprofeet._

Harry kreeg een raar gevoel in zijn buik en hij raakte helemaal buiten zinnen.  
Eerst geschorst dan vermist straks sta ik hier ook in dacht hij: _Harry Potter vanmorgen dood aangetroffen._  
Opeens hoorde Harry de fluit van de trein die tot stilstand kwam.  
'We zijn er', zei Droebel.  
Harry keek uit het raam en zag het kleine peronnetje van Zweinsveld.  
Toen hij was uitgestapt ging Droebel hem voor naar een van de koetsen waarmee hij naar Zweinstein werd gereden.

Na een tijdje zag Harry het kasteel voorzich opdoemen.  
Hij stapte uit en liep naar de voordeur.  
Waar een groepje derdejaars wachten tot de deur open ging.  
Na een minuut of tien werd de deur geopend door een slanke vrouw met prachtig blond haar.  
'Ma!' riep een van de jongens en hij rende op zijn moeder af, het was Korzel.  
'Is dat de moeder van Vincent Korzel', vroeg Harry aan Droebel. 'Ja dat zal wel', zei Cornelis.

Toen Harry in de grote zaal kwam kreeg hij een gevoel van geluk.  
Hij was weer thuis dacht hij, hij was weer terug op Zweinstein.  
Hij ging zitten aan de tafel van Griffoendor en keek hoe de grote zaal langzaam vol stroomde.  
Na een tijdje zag Harry Fred en George de grote zaal binnen komen, ze gingen naast Harry zitten en zeiden verder niets.

Toen de zaal uiteindelijk helemaal gevuld was kwamen de eerstejaars naar binnen.  
Ze keken verbaast en schichtig om zich heen.  
'Welkom', 'welkom', begon Perkamentus het schoolhoofd.  
'Waarschijnlijk weten jullie allemaal wat er deze zomer gebeurd is', 'daarom hebben wij zorgvuldig een nieuwe leraar "leer der oude runen" uitgekozen'.  
'Maar eerst wil ik jullie voorstellen aan "Cornelis Droebel"'.  
'Hij zal jullie nieuwe leraar "Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten" worden'.  
'En ik wil hierbij ook zeggen hoe zeer ik het op prijs stel dat de minister deze beslising genomen heeft', vervolgde Perkamentus.  
'Voor we doorgaan naar de sorteer ceremonie wil ik jullie nog even voorstellen aan "Sydonia Korzel"', 'zij zal dit jaar het vak "Leer der oude runen" geven', en hij wees op de moeder van Korzel, die triomfantelijk met haar vingers speelde.

Toen Perkamentus uitgepraat was kwam professor Anderling de zaal binnen met de sorteerhoed.  
Maar nog voordat ze de hoed had neergezet stormde er iemand met een zilvere hand de zaal binnen.  
'Dood aan Perkamentus', 'leven Heer Voldemort!' Schreeuwde hij.  
Het was Peter Pippeling een van Jeweetwels trouwe volgelingen.  
Peter richte zijn toverstok op Perkamentus en schreeuwde 'Avada Kedavra!'   
Nog net optijd sprong Dave (de lijfwacht van Droebel) voor Perkamentus en werd hij geraakt inplaats van Perkamentus.  
Het lichaam van Dave zakte in elkaar en bleef als een zielig hoopje op de grond liggen. Perkamentus voelde aan Daves pols, Harry zag wat Perkamentus tegen Droebel zei:"hij is dood".

Peter stond nogsteeds raar te kijken, verbaast dat hij Perkamentus niet had geraakt.  
Droebel die zo geschokt was van het tafreel vloog op Peter af maar nog voordat Droebel bij hem kon komen was hij verdwenen.  
'Hoe kan dat', zei Professor Anderling, 'je kunt niet verdwijnselen op Zweinstein', hoorde Harry haar zeggen.  
Harry was immers de enige in de zaal die had gezien dat er een kleine muis wegkroop over de grond, nu wist hij het weer, Peter Pippeling was een faunaat, hij was niet verdwijnseld maar hij was gewoon in een muis veranderd.


	6. Hoofdstuk 6: Een nieuwe les

Hoofdstuk 6  
Een nieuwe les

'Kalm', 'kalm blijven allemaal', zei professor Anderling.  
De leerlingen probeerde allemaal zo snel mogelijk weg te komen uit de grote zaal.   
'STILTE!' Riep Perkamentus, 'niemand moet in paniek raken', zei hij.  
'Als je in paniek raakt dan zijn we alleen maar verder van huis'.  
'Nu luister allemaal goed naar mij', zei Perkamentus.   
'Iedereen die naar huis wilt vertrekt morgen samen met de eerstejaars weer terug naar Londen met de Zweinstein expres'.  
'Ja jullie hebben mij goed gehoord', 'samen met de eerstejaars', 'want hoe zeer het mij ook spijt', 'dit jaar kunnen we helaas geen nieuwe leerlingen meer aannemen op Zweinstein'.  
'Nu wil ik dat iedereen naar zijn slaapzaal gaat en daar blijft tot morgen'. 'Voor de gene die op Zweinstein blijven zal er later meer informatie worden verstrekt', zei Perkamentus.

Na een tijdje was Harry tot een beslising gekomen, 'wat ga je doen Harry?' vroeg George.  
Harry was opgestaan en liep naar Perkamentus.  
'Ga naar je slaapzaal meneer Potter', zei professor Anderling.  
Harry negeerde Anderling en liep door naar Perkamentus.  
'Professor', 'het was Peter Pippeling', zei Harry tegen Perkamentus.  
'Ik weet het Harry', 'ik weet het', zei Perkamentus tegen Harry.  
'Maar professor Peter is een faunaat en hij is in een muis veranderd', ging Harry verder.  
'Luister nou professor', 'Peter is niet verdwijnselt maar hij is gewoon in een muis veranderd'.  
'Harry wat je me nu vertelt weet ik al langer dan jou daarom wil ik dat je nu naar je slaapzaal gaat', 'en daar blijft', drong Perkamentus aan.

Eenmaal in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor vroeg George aan Harry waarom hij naar Perkamentus ging?  
Nadat Harry het had uitgelegd vroeg hij George hoe het met Ron ging.  
'Niet goed', zei George, 'heb jij trouwens al gehoord wat er met Hermelien is gebeurd?'  
'Ja', antwoorde Harry.  
'Erg he', zei George.  
'Ik snap ook niet waarom ze zonodig midden in de nacht even weg moest'.  
'Ik weet het wel', zei Harry.  
'Wat ging ze dan doen Harry?', vroeg Fred die met Leo Jordaan aan het praten was.  
'Ze kwam naar mij toe zei Harry om...',  
Verder kwam Harry niet, nu herinnerde hij zich het weer, het Perkament.  
Zou het Perkament iets met Hermeliens verdwijning te maken hebben.  
Als dat zo was was er nog maar een manier om er achter te komen.  
Voordat Harry het wist was hij de leerlingen kamer uitgelopen en stond hij in de hal.

Harry liep de trap af opweg naar het kantoortje van professor Anderling.   
Als hij nou het vak "Leer der Oude Runen" ging volgen kon hij aan de Professor Korzel (de moeder van Korzel) vragen of zij wist wat er op het vreemde perkament stond.  
Als zij wist wat er op het perkament stond dan was er mischien een kans dat Hermelien weer terug zou kunnen komen op Zweinstein.  
Plotseling werd Harry ruw verstoord toen hij zomaar tegen professor Sneep opliep.  
'Potter', 'heb je niet gehoord wat Perkamentus heeft gezegt', zei hij, 'tien punten aftrek voor Griffoendor', 'en je gaat mee met mij'.  
'Ik ben benieuwd wat Anderling hier over te zeggen heeft', vervolgde Sneep.

Toen ze aankwamen bij het kantoortje van professor Anderling zag Harry Argus Vilder de congerge in een hoekje van de gang staan.  
Hij keek nog dommer dan normaal en deed alsof hij zojuist een moord had gepleegd.  
'Wat is er Argus', vroeg Sneep aan Vilder.  
'Niets professor', 'niets', antwoorde hij.  
'Waarom sta je hier dan zo spichtig om je heen te kijken?', vroeg Sneep.  
'Ik houd de wacht', zei Vilder, 'ik kijk of er geen nieuwsgierige rot kinderen proberen naar beneden te gaan om te kijken wat er aan de hand is'.  
'Wat moet je trouwens met Potter', vroeg Vilder aan Sneep.  
'Hij dacht dat hij eens leuk kon gaan wandelen', 'he Potter', zei Sneep. En ze liepen het kantoortje van professor Anderling binnen.

In het kantoor van professor Anderling was het warm en vrolijk verlicht door een knaperend haardvuur.  
'Wat is er professor Sneep', vroeg Anderling die over een stapel nakijk werk gebogen zat.  
'Meneer Potter', 'zoals gewoonlijk', zei Sneep, 'dacht dat hij weer eens de regels kon gaan overtreden', 'nietwaar', vroeg Sneep aan Harry.   
'Ik...', 'ik euh...', zei Harry, 'ik wilde alleen vragen of ik de les Leer der Oude Runen zou kunnen gaan volgen?' begon Harry tegen professor Anderling.  
'Ik vind het namelijk verstandig om wat meer te weten over die interesante tekens (wat Harry natuurlijk loog, want hij wou gewoon weten wat er op het Perkament stond)'.  
'Nou als jou dat zo intereseert zal ik het natuurlijk toestaan dat je dat vak gaat volgen'.  
'Terzaken', zei Sneep ineens, 'ik wil dat meneer Potter morgen avond samen met mij...'.  
Verder kwam Sneep niet want opeens stormde professor Korzel het kantoortje binnen.  
'Kom vlug Severus', 'er is iets gebeurt in de kerkers dat jou nogal intereseert denk ik', zei ze.  
'Brengt u Potter terug naar zijn slaapzaal?' vroeg Sneep aan Anderling.  
'Morgen zal hij zijn straf van mij te horen krijgen', vervolgde hij, 'dat zal hem denk ik wel leren niet door de school te zwerven'.

Nadat professor Anderling Harry naar zijn slaapzaal had gebracht begon hij zich af te vragen wat voor straf hem boven het hoofd hing, zou hij een of ander vies werkje moeten doen?  
En trouwens wat zou er zo belangrijk zijn geweest voor professor Korzel om Sneep weg te halen bij professor Anderling?  
Harry had geen zin meer om na te denken over dat soort dingen dus pakte hij het perkament er maar weer bij, en begon hij weer eens te ontcijferen.  
Wacht eens even, dacht Harry, als het perkament nou uit twee delen bestond, dan zou de andere helft dus nog in dat vreemde toverdrankboek zitten?


	7. Hoofdstuk 7: De ruzie

Hoofdstuk 7  
De ruzie

"Aaaaah!" Harry schrok wakker hij zat recht overeind in zijn bed, die nachtmerie was wel heel dicht aan de realietijd, dacht hij.  
En die gil die ijzige gil die kwam hem zo bekend voor, het was niet zijn moeder maar wie zou het dan wel zijn geweest.  
Harry stond op van zijn bed en liep de wenteltrap af naar beneden.  
Ging de leerlingenkamer uit en nam toen de trap naar de grote zaal maar stond toen oog in oog met Cho Chang.

'O euh... hoi Harry', begon ze, 'Sorry ik heb geen tijd om te praten Ravenklauw begint dit jaar heel vroeg met de Zwerkbal trainingen, weet je dat Ravenklauw de Zwerkbal cup 15 jaar geleden voor het laatst won, heb ik van Banning gehoord, ik schaam me er zo voor'.   
Op dat moment kwam professor Anderling aangelopen en zei tegen Harry dat hij even mee moest komen naar haar kantoortje .  
'Potter' zei ze, 'ik weet hoe schokend de ingang van het nieuwe jaar voor je moet zijn geweest maar we moeten verder, ik wil je vragen of jij al enig idee had voor een nieuw lid voor in het Zwerkbal team'.   
'Nee', zei Harry 'hoezo vraagt u dat aan mij'.  
'Oo dom van mij', zei Anderling, 'ik wou je vragen of je de nieuwe aanvoerder van Griffoendor wilde worden'.  
Harry was overdonderd, hij als aanvoerder van Griffoendor.  
'Nou neem je de baan aan of niet?' begon professor Anderling weer, 'het is wel zwaar werk hoor, je moet allemaal trainings schemas opstellen en je moet nieuwe tactieken verzinnen'.  
'Natuurlijk doe ik het', zei Harry.  
'Ik geef je nog twee weken de tijd om een nieuw lid te kiezen en dan moeten jullie gaan trainen', ging Anderling verder.

Even later liep Harry samen met professor Anderling naar de grote zaal, toen Harry opeens een stem hoorde.  
Het was die gil weer, die vreselijke gil uit zijn droom, het kwam van buiten. Professor Anderling had het ook gehoord en inplaats van dat ze naar de grote zaal ging, liep ze als een speer richting een groot harnas dat uitzonderlijk veel deuken had, ze deed het visier van het harnas open stak haar toverstok er in en zei 'Henixius', het harnas ging glooiend opzij en maakte plaats voor een opening in de muur.  
Harry volgde professor Anderling en stapte samen met haar de frisse ochtendlucht in.  
Het schoolterein was verlaten en leeg, op een ding na.  
Aan de zijkant van het terein, op het stuk dat grensde aan het verboden bos en het Zwerkbalterein, lag een meisje met een blauw Zwerkbal gewaad in een grote plas bloed.  
Nu wist Harry wie zo vreselijk had gegild in zijn droom, het was Cho Chang.

'Ga professor Perkamentus halen en snel', zei professor Anderling.  
Nog voordat Harry zich maar ook een centimeter had bewogen zag hij professor Zwamdrift aan komen hollen samen met Perkamentus.  
Mijn aura was gevoellig vanmorgen', begon professor Zwamdrift met een dromerig stemmentje.  
'Ik zag dat er gevaar dreigde en toen ik die verschrikkelijke visioenen kreeg toen wist ik dat er wat aan de hand was, ik ben Perkamentus gaan halen en toen ben ik hier heen gegaan'.  
'Ach hou je mond toch', begon professor Anderling weer.  
'Jij hebt gewoon net als iedereen die afschuwelijke gil gehoord'.  
'Kom kom Minerva' zei professor Perkamentus.   
'Maar dit arme kind dan, ze is meer dood dan levend en dan komt zij eraan en zegt dat ze een gevoellige aura heeft', vervolgde professor Anderling met een boze blik op professor Zwamdrift.  
'Er is niets aan de hand Minerva, ze is gewoon flauw gevallen maar waarom weet ik niet', zei professor Perkamentus.  
'Ik wel', op dat moment kwam professor Sneep aangelopen.  
'Ze is flauw gevallen door tekort aan bloed, zien jullie dat spul daar', Sneep wees op een oranje goedje dat aan de nek van Cho kleefde.  
'Dat is Slijm van de Flubberwurm, ik gebruik het meestal voor mijn toverdranken maar in dit geval is het ergens anders voor gebruikt.  
Zien jullie de wond in haar nek, de plek waar al het bloed uit stroomd, dat heeft het gene dat haar heeft aangevallen afgedekt met het Slijm, die gene moet geweten hebben dat Slijm van de Flubberwurm het bloeden stelpt.   
Het gene dat dit meisje heeft aangevallen deed dit uit pure wanhoop en het was niet zijn bedoeling, dit is namelijk duidelijk het werk van een vampier.  
Maarja dat is geen wonder, dit is namelijk ook gebeurd aan de rand van het verboden bos, en iedereen weet dat het daar wemeld van de vampiers...', maar verder kwam Sneep niet.

'Wat heeft dit te betekenen Albus!', Cornelis Droebel (of eerlijk gezegd professor Droebel) en professor Korzel kwamen aangelopen vanaf het Zwerkbalveld.  
'Albus zie je de ernst van deze situatie niet in', zei Droebel.  
'Ik zie weldegelijk de ernst van deze situatie in Droebel', begon Perkamentus.  
'Ik ben gisterenavond ook bijna vermoord door een dooddoener en...'.   
Perkamentus werd ruw onderbroken door Droebel, 'Dat bedoel ik niet Albus' zei Droebel.  
'Dat bedoeld u wel', zei professor Korzel.  
'Nee nietwaar', vervolgde Droebel.  
'Ik bedoel te zeggen dat er een rechtzaak zal worden aangespannen tegen de school, en zijn schoolhoofd'.  
'Helaas voor u' begon Perkamentus weer.  
'Heeft u acht jaar geleden zelf een wet opgesteld waar in staat dat het verboden bos eigendom is van het ministerie en dus niet bij het terein van Zweinstein hoort'.  
'Wat bedoel je', begon Droebel weer, 'het is duidelijk dat dit meisje niet in het verboden bos ligt, zelfs een bergtrol zou dat nog kunnen zien'.  
'Maar het is ook duidelijk dat zij wel ongeveer op de grens ligt en aangezien de grens niet tot Zweinstein behoord en ook niet tot het ministerie is niemand schuldig aan dit ongeval, tenslote is het meisje alleen bewusteloos', zei Sneep.  
'En wilt u uw baan als leraar "Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten" houden of niet', vervolgde hij met een duidelijke blik van haat in zijn ogen.   
'Severus!', begon Perkamentus boos.  
'Hoe durf je zoiets te zeggen, ik heb ook veel ernstige dingen met jou meegemaakt en toch heb ik je nooit ontslagen, dit zal ik dan ook zeker niet doen bij Droebel'.

Na een lange stilte zei professor Anderling uiteindelijk dat het tijd was voor Harrys eerste les "Leer der Oude Runen" en daarom verliet hij samen met professor Korzel de meute en liepen richting de school.  
Wat heeft dit te betekenen, dacht Harry, had dit iets met de vreemde droom te maken, had hij de zelfde visioenen als Zwamdrift gehad of raaskalde ze maar wat.  
Toen Harry de vertrouwde hal in stapte en samen met professor Korzel de grote marmere traf op liep schoot opeens Vilder hen toe.  
'Ik heb alles gezien', begon hij, 'u kunt het nu niet langer meer verbergen Professor', zei Vilder met een kwaadaardige grijns op zijn scheve mond.


	8. Hoofdstuk 8: Wie van de drie

Hoofdstuk 8  
Wie van de drie

'Waar heeft u het over', zei Professor Korzel.  
'Ik heb alles gezien, u heeft niet voor niets professor Sneep gisterenavond weggelokt', begon Vilder.  
'Ik weet niet wat u bedoeld', vervolgde professor Korzel.   
'U weet heel goed wat ik bedoel, u heeft gisterenavond iets gestolen uit de improvisiekast van professor Sneep', zei Vilder.   
Plotseling kwamen de professoren binnen.  
'Wat is hier aan de hand?', zei professor Anderling.  
'Ik heb professor Korzel zojuist ontmaskerd', begon Vilder weer.  
'Zij is de gene die het Slijm van de Flubberwurm heeft gestolen'.  
'Dat kan niet', begon Sneep.   
'Waarom niet', zei Vilder.  
'Omdat ik slijm van de Flubberwurm niet bewaar in mijn improvisiekast maar in een van de potten op mijn kantoor.  
En die is gisterenavond inderdaad gestolen', zei Sneep.   
'Onee nu kan ik er niet meer onderuit', begon professor Korzel ineens.  
'Wat is er professor korzel?' Vroeg professor Anderling aan professor Korzel.  
'Euhe niets, ik ga anders zijn Harry en ik nog te laat om te beginnen met de les', zei professor Korzel vlug en trok Harry mee.

In het lokaal van Leer der Oude Runnen rook het muf naar oud perkament.   
Professor Korzel ging achter haar bureau zitten en begon met de les.  
Harry letten niet erg op hij bleef steeds maar denken aan het voorval van vanmiddag.  
Hoe kon Vilder nou weten dat er Slijm van de Flubberwurm was gestolen, en waarom gedroeg professor Korzel zich zo vreemd.  
Er zijn totnutoe drie verdachte personen in het complot, een van hen is zeker de vampier.  
Maar wie van de drie zou het zijn, Vilder wist dat er Slijm van de Flubberwurm was gestolen terwijl hij nergens bij was.  
Professor Korzel gedroeg zich heel vreemd en toen professor Anderling vroeg wat er aan de hand was moest ze ineens heel snel weg.  
Maar Sneep, Sneep is de gene die het makkelijkst het slijm had kunnen stelen.  
Wie van de drie, ja dat is de grote vraag, wie van de drie? Dacht Harry.

'Harry, Harry, je moet wel opletten', zei professor Korzel.  
'Je hebt de hele les zitten dagdromen'.  
'Oh sorry professor maar ik vond het zo vreemd, waarom moest u zo snel weg, waarom deed u zo vreemd daarnet in de hal?', zei Harry.  
'Er zijn dingen die je maar beter niet weet jongen echt waar', zei professor Korzel.  
'Ga nu maar snel naar je les Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten'.

Plotseling ging de deur open.  
'Dat hoefd nu niet meer'.  
In de deuropening stond professor Droebel.  
'Ik weet niet wat u allemaal van plan bent maar laat ik nu geen rare dingen zien op deze school, iniedergeval niet nu ik hier les geef.  
U wilt niet weten wat ik kan doen als ik merk dat u mijn reputatie schaad', zei hij.   
'Wat heeft dit te betekenen, normaal gesproken zou ik dit nooit zeggen maar ik zou nu willen dat u even weg gaat Harry komt zo wel naar u les toe', zei professor Korzel.  
'Vooruit dan maar u bent gewaarschuwd', en met die woorden liep Droebel de deur uit.

'Sorry Harry dat jij dit moest zien, is er iets dat ik moet weten Harry?', begon professor Korzel weer.  
'Nee professor niets', zei Harry.  
'Ga dan maar , maar kijk uit'.  
Harry wou net de deur uit lopen toen hij zich inneens bedacht.  
Hij had het perkament nog in zijn zak zitten, nu kon hij vragen wat er op stond.   
Hij liep terug naar de tafel en liet het perkament zien.  
'Hoe kom jij hier aan?', zei professor Korzel.  
'Hoezo, wat staat er?', zei Harry.  
'Dit is een formule van een toverdrank, een toverdrank tegen vampiers', begon professor Korzel weer.  
'Wat voor formule, hoe heet die?' vroeg Harry.  
'Ik weet het niet, dit is maar een pagina, de formule bestond waarschijnlijk uit twee paginas want er staat geen titel boven en hij begint in het midden', zei professor Korzel.  
'Maar maar', begon Harry.  
'Ga nu maar anders kom je nog telaat voor je volgende les', zei professor Korzel.  
Harry was gedwongen weg te gaan en verliet haastig het lokaal.

Tijdens de les Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten kon Harry weer geen aandacht opbrengen.  
Hij moest weer denken aan het voorval, maar nu het gene wat professor Korzel net deed, waarom moest hij nou zo snel weg?   
Waarom was Droebel zo boos geweest?  
Het waren teveel vragen hij wist er geen andwoord meer op te verzinnen, hij werd helemaal gek en verliet tenslote het lokaal.  
Het was allemaal veel beter als Ron en Hermelien er ook waren geweest dan had hij nog ergens steun aan.  
Professor Droebel volgde Harry naar buiten en vroeg wat er aan de hand was, waarom hij zo vreemd deed.  
Harry wist er ook geen andwoord op te geven dus rende hij zonder nog maar een woord te zeggen naar de toren van Griffoendor, liep de wenteltrap op naar de slaapzalen en liet zich toen half huilend op zijn bed vallen.


	9. Hoofdstuk 9: Een sprankje hoop

Hoofdstuk 9  
Een sprankje hoop

Weken verstreken en het begon er op Zweinstein gelukkig weer wat normaler uit te zien, met Cho scheen het goed te gaan en de straf die Harry van Sneep had gekregen voor het rondstruinen door het kasteel bleek lang zo erg nog niet te zijn en de lessen gingen sinds die verschrikkelijke eerste dag op Zweinstein er weer gewoon aantoe.

Op 11 Oktober ontving Harry eindelijk weer eens bericht van de famillie Wemel.  
De grote zaal vulde zich weer met uilen en Hedwig streek neer om Harry zijn post te bezorgen.  
Helaas bevatte de brief geen goed nieuws, de brief was een beetje verfrommeld en de letters waren nouwelijks leesbaar, de brief luide alsvolgt:

_Beste Harry  
Ik heb gisteren bericht gekregen van het ziekenhuis en er is slecht nieuws.  
Gisterennacht om 3.38 uur heeft Ron een epileptische aanval gekregen, daardoor is hij in coma geraakt en volgens het ziekenhuis is er een krachtige toverdrank nodig om Ron daar uit te helpen._

_We willen je niet al te erg opzadelen met onze problemen maar probeer een beetje begrip voor ons op te brengen.  
We kunnen Ron helaas niet helpen want we hebben niet genoeg geld voor zon toverdrank.  
De drank kost namelijk 78 galjoen, 24 sikkels en 7 knoeten._

_Met vriendelijke groet MV Wemel_

Harry wist dat dit het einde zou betekenen voor Ron als er niet snel werd gehandeld.  
In paniek rende Harry naar zijn slaapzaal, haalde een zakje Galjoenen tevoorschijn en rende toen naar het kantoorje van professor Anderling.

Toen Harry aankwam bij het kantoortje van professor Anderling zag hij Perkamentus lopen.  
Hij liep naar Harry toe en vroeg wat er aan de hand was.  
Harry liet de brief zien en Perkamentus versnelde zijn pass en stapte samen met Harry het kantoortje van professor Anderling binnen.  
'Minerva, Harry en ik moeten je even spreken over iets heel ernstigs', zei Perkamentus.  
'Wat is er nou belangrijker dan het ontbijt op Zweinstein', zei professor Anderling grappend.   
'Alles!' zei Harry een beetje gepiekeerd en liet haar de brief zien.  
'Mijn hemel dit is inderdaad geen goed nieuw', zei Anderling.  
'Harry wil dit betalen voor meneer Wemel en...' Perkamentus werd ruw onderbroken door professor Anderling.  
'Nee, nee, nee, daar komt niets van in, Harry gaat dit niet betalen Albus daar zorg ik wel voor', zei professor Anderling.  
Harry keek Perkamentus verbaast aan die vriendelijk met die twinkelende blauwe ogen van hem terug glimlachte.  
'Ik ga vanmiddag naar Zweinsveld om "mijn" geld te laten bezorgen aan de Wemels', zei professor Anderling. 'Jij mag jou geld houden Harry als assistent schoolhoofd neem ik deze verantwoordelijkheid op me'.

Nogsteeds verbijsterd liep Harry terug naar de grote zaal waar de rest van zijn post nogsteeds lag te wachten om open gemaakt te worden.  
Er zat een brief van Sirius bij die zei dat Harry zich gerust moest stellen, en een brief van Hagrid die zei dat hij nogsteeds bezig was vrede te sluiten met de halfreuzen.  
Hedwig had zoals gewoonlijk ook de ochtendprofeet bezorgt waar dit keek wel een heel merkwaardig nieuwtje in stond.  
Op de tweede pagina in een hoek was een klein artikel geschreven dat al Harrys aandacht trok:

_HERMELIEN GRIFFEL GEVONDEN IN KELDER _

_Hermelien Griffel het meisje dat 4 1/2 week geleden werd vermist is afgelopen zaterdag aangetroffen in de kelder van Odius & Oorlof. Deze winkel in de Verdonkere Maansteeg handeld in voorwerpen van Zwarte Kunst. De eigenaar van de winkel "MR Odius Oorlof" zecht niets met de zaak te maken te hebben, maar wij van de Ochtenprofeet weten wel beter, want hoe kan het anders dat Jufrouw Griffel voor het laatst is gezien op de Wegisweg die grensd aan de Verdonkere Maansteeg. _

_Het meisje heeft een maand opgesloten gezeten in de kelder van Meneer Odius. Griffel lijd aan geheugenverlies en zegt zo gouw mogelijk weer terug te willen komen naar Zweinstein, ookal is de vice minister van toverkunst "Lucius Malfidus" het daar niet mee eens door het voorval van 2 maanden geleden, de huidige minister van toverkunst "Cornelis Droebel" zecht wel te willen onderhandelen aangezien jufrouw Griffel zoveel heeft meegemaakt. _

_Meneer Odius die volgens hem 6 weken op vakantie is geweest naar Thailand zecht dat er niemand in zijn winkel is geweest tijdens zijn afwezigheid. Maar zoals gewoonlijk wist de ochtendprofeet er weer achter te komen dat er nog iemand is met een sleutel van de winkel, en die gene is dan ook niet zomaar iemand. De gene die volgens onze trouwe bronnen een copie heeft van de sleutel van Odius en Oorlof is de heer Lucius Mafidus hem zelve. Ookal zijn er zulke concrete bewijzen, het ministerie tast nogsteeds in het duister._

Harry was blij met dit goede nieuws maar hij was ook achterdochtig geworden, Harry wist niet dat Lucius vice minister was en hij wist vrijwel zeker dat het Lucius moet zijn geweest die Hermelien in de kelder van Odius en Oorlof had opgesloten, ookal leed Hermelien aan geheugen verlies hij had tenminste weer een sprankje hoop.


	10. Hoofdstuk 10: Het drama van Sybilla

Hoofdstuk 10  
Het drama van Sybilla

Harry liep de grote zaal uit opweg naar zijn eerste les van de dag, Transfiguratie.  
Toen hij ploseling een verschrikkelijk beeld voor ogen zag, hij zag een uil die het geld van professor Anderling in een rivier liet vallen en toen zag hij niets meer.  
Het begon weer licht te worden voor Harrys ogen en hij liep de hoek om richting het lokaal van professor Anderling en kwam toen Fred en George tegen met nogsteeds die rare gedachten in zijn hoofd.  
'Weet je het al?', vroegen ze.  
'Nee', antwoorden Harry.  
'Wat is er?'   
'Anderling heeft slaande ruzie met Zwamdrift', zei George.   
'Waarom?', vroeg Harry.  
'Zwamdrift zegt dat het niet de taak van de school is geld te geven aan famillies die de ziektekosten rekening niet kunnen betalen', zei Fred.  
'Met andere woorden, ze heeft een voorspelling gedaan over de ondergang van Ron door toedoen van het geld van professor Anderling, ze wil dat jij het betaald', zei George, 'ze wil dat je het geld verstuurd met Hedwig'.

Harry was razend, in zijn woede stapte hij het Transfiguratie lokaal in en begon zich in de ruzie te vermengen.  
'Dus u wil dat ik het ga betalen he, nou... nou', zei Harry.  
'Je moet me geloven, ik heb echt een duidelijk visioen gehad', zei professor Zwamdrift.   
'Waarom moet ik "MIJN" geld met Hedwig naar Ron sturen?', vroeg Harry.  
'Het geld kan me niks schelen maar ik vind het wel vreemd allemaal'.  
'Ja dat vind ik ook', zei professor Anderling.  
'Jullie moeten me geloven ik heb een heel geloofwaardig visioen gehad', zei professor Zwamdrift.  
Wat voor een dom visioen heb je nou weer gehad dan Sybilla?', vroeg professor Anderling.  
'Nou ik zag een uil met het geld en toen een...'.  
Harry onderbrak professor Zwamdrift en moest meteen weer denken aan het beeld voor zijn ogen dat hij in de gang had gekregen.  
'Heeft u soms het zelfde visioen gehad als ik?'   
'Ja dat zou kunnen', zei professor Zwamdrift.  
'Liet de uil het geld in de rivier vallen?', vroeg Harry.  
'Euhe... ja Harry dat gebeurde zo ongeveer wel ja...' zei professor Zwamdrift.   
'Zullen we het hem maar vertellen Minerva?'

'Ja ik denk dat het daar wel tijd voor is' zei professor Anderling.   
'Nou Harry euhe...'  
'Minerva en ik waren vroeger de beste vriendinnen...'  
Professor Zwamdrift werd opnieuw onderbroken maar nu door professor Anderling.  
'Dat hoef je hem niet te vertellen Sybilla ik bedoel dat andere verhaal, want vriendinnen zullen wij toch nooit meer worden nietwaar', zei professor Anderling boos.  
'Nou oke goed dan...', professor Zwamdrift verslikte even en ging toen weer verder.  
'Ik ben een nicht van Marten Villijn alias Voldemort'.  
Harrys adem stokte en hij merkte pas na een paar minuten dat zijn mond open hing.

'Ja en daarom heb ik haar nooit meer vertrouwd, toen ze zei dat ze famillie was van Jeweetwel heb...'  
' Heb je mij veraden ja', onderbrak professor Zwamdrift professor Anderling.  
'Ja dat heb ik gedaan ja maar je mag blij zijn dat Perkamentus je een baan aanbood anders verging het je nu het zelfde als Jeweetwel', zei professor Anderling furieus.  
'Vandaar dat je dezelfde visioenen hebt als ik Harry, de moeder van Marten had de gave om in de toekomst te kijken van haar Oma.  
Aangezien mijn moeder de zus is van de moeder van Marten heb ik ook een klein beetje van die gave op mij gekregen', zei professor Zwamdrift.  
'Maar helaas voor haar is dit niet genoeg om maar ook een beetje noukeurig de toekomst te kunnen zien', vervolgde professor Anderling.  
'Maar hoe kan ik dan ook die visioenen krijgen', zei Harry, 'ik ben geen famillie van u'.  
'Je weet dat Voldemort een klein beetje van zijn kracht naar jou heeft getransporteerd die nacht dat jou ouders zijn omgekomen. Hij heeft toen ook zijn gave om in de toekomst te kijken aan jou gegeven', zei professor Zwamdrift.  
'Wij krijgen allebij de zelfde visioenen als Voldemort Harry, wij zien wat hij van plan is'.

'Nou dat weet Harry ook weer', zei professor Anderling.  
'En zou je nu weg willen gaan Sybilla, ik moet beginnen met mijn les'.   
'Alleen als Harry mij beloofd het geld zelf te betalen en het zelf te versturen met Hedwig', zei professor Zwamdrift. 'Ja ja oke professor dat zal ik doen', antwoorde Harry vlug.  
'Oke dan', zei professor Zwamdrift en verliet het lokaal.

Harry dacht de hele tijd aan Zwamdrift, Voldemort en de visioenen dat hij er gek van werd.  
Halverwege de les Transfiguratie (waarbij ze een steen in een diamand moesten veranderen) vloog er een uil door het raam naar binnen en lande op het bureau van professor Anderling.  
De uil had een klein briefje bij zich, professor Anderling maakte het briefje los van de poot van de uil en las het briefje.  
Ze sloeg haar hand voor haar mond en liep haastig het lokaal uit.  
Iedereen keek nieuwsgierig in het rond en begon te smoezen over wat er aan de hand kon zijn.  
Even later kwam professor Anderling het lokaal weer binnen samen met Perkamentus.  
Perkamentus wou het briefje net op pakken toen het plotseling vlam vatte.  
De rook die van het vuur kwam scheide allelij merkwaardige groene glitters af die samen klonterde tot een groene vlek in de lucht.  
De groene vlek veranderde en begon vorm aan te nemen, professor Anderling zag er niet goed uit en professor Perkamentus begon gestaagd adem te halen.   
De groene vlek had de vorm inmiddels aangenomen van een hoofd, plotseling veranderde het weer en zag Harry eindelijk wat het was.   
Voor hun ongeveer 1 ½ meter boven het bureau van professor Anderling zweefde het fel begeerde duistere teken.


	11. Hoofdstuk 11: Visioenen en Tekens

Hoofdstuk 11  
Visioenen en tekens

'Wat heeft dit te betekenen Albus?', vroeg professor Anderling aan Perkamentus.  
'Dit betekend dat er iets is gebeurd in het kasteel waar wij momenteel nog niet vanaf weten', zei Perkamentus.   
Perkamentus zwaaide driemaal met zijn toverstok en riep een ingewikkelde bezwering uit het teken begon te vervagen maar Harry kreeg weer een verschrikkelijk beeld voor zich.  
Hij zag het teken, in zijn hoofd zag hij het teken.  
Het teken werd groter, groter, groter en nog groter, plotseling stond Harrys liteken in vuur en vlam.  
Het deed zon zeer dat Harry zijn evenwicht niet meer kon bewaren, het teken werd groter en hij zag een flits van professor Zwamdrift gevolgd door een harde bonk en een steek in zijn hoofd.

Harry deed zijn ogen open, hij lag op de grond en het teken was weg.   
Iedereen stond over hem heen gebogen, professor Anderling hielp Harry overeind.  
Hij stond meteen op en liep naar de deur van het lokaal.  
'Waar ga je naartoe Potter?', vroeg professor Anderling.  
Professor Anderling wou hem stoppen maar Perkamentus hield haar tegen.  
'Laat hem maar, we kunnen beter kijken waar hij naartoe gaat', zei hij.

Harry liep het lokaal uit, de hoek om richting het harnas waar professor Anderling samen met Harry de eerste dag naar buiten zijn gegaan, en stopte.  
Aan de voet van het opzij geschoven harnas zat Sneep gebogen over een bewusteloze professor Zwamdrift die in een plas donkerrood bloed lag.  
Anderling, Perkamentus en de andere leerlingen kwamen haastig aangelopen.  
'Verklaar je nader Severus', zei Perkamentus.  
'Ik kwam hier helaas telaat professor', zei Sneep.  
'Hij is ontsnapt via het harnas'.   
'Heeft u gezien hoe hij er uit zag?', vroeg Perkamentus.   
'Nee ik heb alleen dit gevonden', antwoorden Sneep en haalde een klein glazen potje uit zijn zak waar Slijm van de Flubberwurm in zat.  
'De dader is dit in zijn haast vergeten, hij of zij heeft het waarschijnlijk laten staan nadat hij of zij het Slijm in de nek van professor Zwamdrift heeft gesmeerd om het bloed te stelpen', zei Sneep.  
'Ziet u nou', zei professor Anderling tegen Perkamentus.  
'Zij is niet helderziend, anders had ze dit wel zien aankomen'.  
'Mischien', zei Perkamentus, 'Mischien niet'.

Professor Anderling verzocht alle leerlingen om weg te gaan (wat gelukkig ook bijna iedereen deed) en toverde een brancard tevoorschijn die professor Zwamdrift vervoerde naar de ziekenzaal.  
Sneep die altijd al bleek was leek nu nog bleker te zijn door het onfortuinlijke voorval.  
Harry liep samen met professor Perkamentus mee naar de ziekenzaal, eigenlijk wou Harry niet mee maar Perkamentus had hem gezegt mee te gaan zodat madame Plijster kon kijken of Harry wat mankeerde.

In de ziekenzaal was het rustig, er was bijna niemand op een paar Ravenklauwers na die rond het bed van Cho stonden.  
Madame Plijster legde professor Zwamdrift op een van de bedden die tegen de muur stonden.  
'Wat is er gebeurd?', vroeg ze.  
Perkamentus vertelde Madame Plijster het hele verhaal en zoals Harry al had vermoed begon madame Plijster hem al helemaal te onderzoeken of hij ook wat had opgelopen toen hij van zijn stoel af viel terwijl hij het visioen had.

Nadat madame Plijster Harry grondig had onderzocht en er bleek dat er niets aan de hand was wou Harry net weg gaan toen plotseling professor Droebel binnen kwam stormen op de hielen gevolgd door professor Korzel en Vilder.  
'Het is voorbij Perkamentus, ik moet Zweinstein echt aanklagen' zei hij.  
'Dit kan je niet maken Droebel, als Zweinstein word aangeklaagd dan zullen we geheid verliezen!', zei Perkamentus.  
'Nee u mag Zweinstein niet aanklagen, dan word het gesloten', begon Cho ineens vanuit haar bed.  
'Willen jullie dan dat er nog meer van dit soort dingen gebeuren?', vervolgde Droebel.  
'Nee Cornelis absoluut niet maar ik wil ook niet dat Zweinstein word gesloten', andwoorde Perkamentus.  
'Ik moet Zweinstein aanklagen Albus ik kan niet...'   
Droebel werd onderbroken door een brabelende professor Zwamdrift.   
'Nee, nee niet doen', zei ze.  
Ze ging rechtovereind zitten en met een glazige blik in haar ogen keek ze Droebel aan.  
'Ik voorspel niet veel goeds voor jou', zei Zwamdrift tegen Droebel.   
'Als jij Zweinstein aanklaagd zal je ook gelijk falen in jou taak als minister', zei ze.  
'Haal dat enge mens weg', zei Droebel boos.  
'Alleen als u Zweinstein niet aanklaagd', zei Sneep oppeens.  
'Nou goed dan, maar ik waarschuw je Perkamentus, ik wil geen rare dingen meer zien op deze school', zei hij, en liep toen de ziekenzaal uit.

Toen professor Zwamdrift weer was gaan liggen verlieten langzamerhand de andere docenten ook de ziekenzaal.  
Perkamentus zei tegen Harry dat hij weg kon gaan maar professor Anderling hield hem tegen.  
'Ik wil even van je weten of je nou al eindelijk weet wie het nieuwe lid gaat worden van het Zwerkbal team', zei ze.  
Onee Harry was het Zwerkbal team helemaal vergeten en wist niet wat hij moest zeggen.   
'Nou, zeg op.  
Wie word het nieuwe lid'.  
'Euhe... ik euhe, ik weet het nog niet', antwoorden Harry.  
'Nogsteeds niet!', zei professor Anderling.  
'Nou ik geef je nog de tijd tot Halloween maar als je dan nog geen nieuw lid hebt gevonden dan moet ik zelf iemand kiezen'.

Met de woorden van professor Anderling nog in zijn hoofd spokend liep Harry naar de grote zaal voor het middageten.  
Wie kon hij kiezen als nieuw lid? dacht hij.  
Simon Filister mischien?  
Nee niet sportief genoeg.  
Marcel Lubbermans?  
Nee die zou Harry nog nieteens kiezen als hij geen keus had.  
Ginny Wemel mischien?  
Nee die is denk ik te jong, dacht hij.  
Harry wist niet wie hij ging kiezen als nieuw lid, Halloween was nog drie weken weg dus hij had genoeg tijd om er over na te denken.  
Harry begon te eten, en algouw begon hij weg te dromen bij de gedachte om weer eens op zijn trouwe Vuurflits te mogen vliegen, dat was het enige goede waar Harry op het ogenblik naar uit kon kijken.


End file.
